Acumulador
by Makie Karin
Summary: Allen y Lenalee pensaban que Lavi tenía la guerra perdida, mientras que Lavi sabía que ya la tenía ganada. /Historia dedicada a Marcia Andrea.


**_Dislcaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, son todo de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Título:_** Acumulador.

 ** _Resumen:_** Allen y Lenalee pensaban que Lavi tenía la guerra perdida, mientras que Lavi sabía que ya la tenía ganada.

 ** _Personaje principal:_** Lavi. (Posible Lavyu)

 ** _Pedido de:_** Marcia Andrea. A través de "Registros de Lavi: petición de fics" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".

Hola. Bien, esta historia está destinada a ser un two-shot o tree-shot. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _Principio._**

* * *

—¿Y… si los vendes?

La cara de indignación y horror se forma de manera inmediata. Luego puede darse el pequeño lujo de ver a la joven Lee como diciéndole que es la peor estupidez que escucho en vida. Ella parece molesta con su reacción, pero vamos, a él no le importa en lo más mínimo, ella fue la que dijo aquella aberración.

—¿Y si los donas?

Una nueva cara de horror y asco se vuelve a formar. Ahora dirige la mirada de que lo cree un imbécil al joven Walker. ¿Qué pasa con ellos dos? La misma idea de hacer algo así le estremece. Da una leve risa al aire.

—¿Me ven como alguien de la caridad?

Ambos chicos cruzan miradas fugaces, de seguro pensando en algo mejor entre ambos. Mientras Lavi solo ve su casa, si, aquella que hace más de seis meses no ha podido entrar a dormir. Su linda casa con paredes rojas algo gastadas tiene un interior bastante pequeño. Antes, cuando era solo un niño, veía esa casa bastante grande y espaciosa, eso fue antes que comenzara a leer. Panda tenía una linda biblioteca en su casa. Una que no pasaba de tener cien libros. Ahora mismo esa biblioteca le parece pequeña y escasa.

Al pasar los años y años, Lavi había coleccionado bastante libros y aseguraba que ya estaba llegando a los dos mil. Pero la casa era muy pequeña y… no había espacio.

Y ahora mismo, el problema era otro.

—¿Y si lo llevamos con un psicólogo?

—No lo sé… Una vez vi en la tele un programa para acumuladores extremos, podríamos llamarle y así…

—Los escucho.

Al tener tan poco espacio en su misma casa, tuvo que dormir en su patio este último. Tenía una cocinita y un colchón para poder dormir fuera de su casa. Con estos actos sus amigos se habían preocupado un montón y diciendo que tenía un "problema". Eso no era un problema, al menos no uno donde ellos debían incumbirse. El verdadero problema era conseguir una casa más grande donde quepan más libros y quizás a él mismo.

Le molestaba que estuvieran ahí discutiendo que hacer con él… siendo que él estaba ahí presente. Lavi estaba molesto, pero por un momento paso su mirada hacia el jardín del vecino. Oh, ese jardín siempre lograba alegrar sus días. Era hermoso. Las plantas bien cuidadas y de muchas variaciones.

—Lavi, sabes que no puedes vivir así.

—Sí, lo sé. —Meneo la cabeza— Debería tener una casa más grande ¿No creen? Estoy pensando en construir más cuartos…

—No hablamos de eso. —La joven Lee se adelantó para mostrarse algo más comprensiva y algo mandona— Necesitas ayuda, Lavi. Esto no es normal. Vives en tu propio jardín.

Ella tiene el ceño levemente fruncido y Lavi le da ganas de botarle de su propiedad. Ya van algunas semanas con la misma discusión sin sentido. Él no quiere cambiar nada de nada, él está bien.

—Oh, ya llego —Gira Walker para ver a quién sabe quién.

Lenalee hace poco le dijo que lo llevaría a un programa de acumuladores extremos, donde hacen que estos boten todo lo que tienen en sus casas para tener una vida _«mejor»_. Lavi no está muy seguro de ello, piensa que al final solo gritará a todos y los botará, pero si insisten mucho puede llegar hasta una demanda de parte de él. No quiere llegar a esos extremos porque sería mucho lío y él debe ahorrar para extender la casa o comprarse una más grande. Entonces solo vio a quién —esa vez— invitó Lenalee para que venga ayudarles.

Al levantar la mirada, solo se encuentra con alguien que… era conocido.

—Quiero que te vayas de este lugar.

Ese fue el saludo que le dio su vecino y en realidad, era su saludo de todos los días. Lavi solo los vio algo confundido, puesto que su vecino no era alguien que quisiera ayudarlo a «recuperarse», es más si fuera por él, Lavi ya estaría botado en alguien puente. De seguro que estaban muy desesperados como para pedir ayuda a un vecino.

—¿Le pidieron ayuda a él?

Allen se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, al ser tu vecino yo creo que nos puede ayudar.

Lavi dio un suspiro cansado. Se preguntaba cuándo acabaría todo esto.

—No necesito ayuda. A menos que quieran ayudarme a dar más espacio a mi casa. Lenalee, para ya. Estoy bien así.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir que estas bien?! Vives en tu patio. Lavi… ¿Acaso es por la muerte de Bookman que tú…?

—No, no es por él. Antes que Panda muriera ya tenía mi colección de libros.

—Pero no llegaba al extremo tal como ahora. ¿En serio no te afecto lo que nunca encontraron el cuerpo de tu tutor?

Allen creía que si un tutor muere puede dejarte una marca muy grande, Lavi no lo culpaba, pues conocía a Allen y sabía lo sentimental que era. Además considerando que este había perdido a un tutor que lo veía como a un padre… creía que en todos los casos serían lo mismo.

—El cuerpo de Panda… —Vio un rato alrededor— Pero sí él esta aquí —Señalo el patio— ¿No les conté eso?

La cara de horror ahora se formaba en Lenalee y Allen. Su vecino parecía siquiera importarle, de seguro que estaba pensando en cómo mierda fue convencido a estar ahí y la verdad es que Lavi también quería saber la respuesta de eso. Conocía a su vecino lo suficiente como para saber que este no era fácil de tratar o convencer de algo. Ni siquiera le quiso dar una taza de azúcar la primera mañana que lo conoció, pero tampoco le importaba que durmiera en su jardín y no le pregunto por qué hacía eso. Aunque eso sí, siempre decía que odiaba su casa y ver su jardín le ponían de mal humor. Kanda Yu siempre le decía que debería irse lejos y alejar su horrorosa casa de él.

—¿Enteraste a tu maestro aquí?

—Sí.

Bueno, era raro que su vecino no le diera esa cara de horror como los otros dos, pero tampoco le había importado. Lavi aún recuerda como aquella vez encontró a Bookman muerto en su cuarto mientras leía y como él había… visto como se pudre un cuerpo, lo malo fue el olor y…

—Con razón huele tan mal este lugar. —Habló su vecino con un tono de asco.

Su vecino parecía alguien que odiaba el desorden o cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

—No tanto. Cuando lo deje al sol sí olía horrible y por eso lo enteré, desde eso… ya no huele a nada.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste al sol?

—Para ver que como se pudría.

El asco y horror en sus caras fue cada vez más obvio. Mientras que Kanda no daba ningún aspecto de sorpresa en su rostro, sino un leve toque de interés.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Estuvo al sol por una semana, luego lo entere, pero veía la descomposición día por medio. ¿Te intereso, Yu?

En los ojos azules se encontraba la curiosidad levemente reflejada.

—Tsk.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Todos piensan que está desaparecido.

—Bueno, Panda era ilegal en este país, así que nadie lo buscó en realidad. Él solo murió y… como él no quería que llorara por su muerte, hice algo útil con su cuerpo.

Hubo una leve sonrisa en los labios del pelirrojo, haciendo que el par de molestosos frunciera el ceño casi de inmediato. Oh, ambos tenían valores de la humanidad que Lavi no compartía. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo puedo lograr ser su amigo de ellos dos, porque ahora mismo, el que parecía entenderlo no era esos dos, sino el vecino con el cual casi nunca hablaba.

—No puedes seguir así.

La cara molesta de Lenalee parecía que casi lo amenazaba.

—Puedo y lo haré, Lena. Creo que deberían rendirse.

Ella estaba bastante molesta, pero después de horas de hablar de lo mismo, siempre acababa con el mismo resultado, ella con el ceño fruncido agarrando a Allen de su manga y retirándose con la promesa de volver. Esa vez también pasó lo mismo, solo que Lavi se quedó hablando con su vecino.

—¿Cómo pudo convencerte a venir?

—Me dijo que te irías…

Lavi asintió levemente mientras que Kanda Yu decidía retirarse a su casa. Ya casi era de noche y pasar otro día en su jardín era algo que… sabía que no podría soportar. Las noches eran muy frías y a pesar que intento con todas sus ganas hacerlo algo más cómodo… nada funcionaba. Ir con Allen y Lenalee a dormir sería como declararles que no podía vivir así y… eso no pasaría no importa qué. Luego tenía uno que otro amigo disperso… bueno, solo tenía dos, uno era un vampiro casado con una chica linda y por eso mismo no podría quedarse con Kro-chan, porque vamos ¿Cómo pudo casarse con Eliade? La otra era Miranda que salía con un chico no conocía para nada, pero ese no era el lío, el problema vendría siendo que la mujer era muy torpe y que era capaz de matarlo mientras dormía en esa casa.

Después de eso… Lavi no tenía más amigos. Le pareció bastante raro pensar que no tenía amigos, pues si bien recuerda en la escuela él era el chico popular que hablaba con todo el mundo, al final… en realidad no había nadie.

Por eso quizás la idea simplemente vino.

—Yu, espera. ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?

* * *

Espero que les guste es comienzo, la verdad es que la idea me fascino desde que yo y mi hermana la inventamos.

En realidad, está historia no se tratará que Lavi cambie y deje de ser un acumulador, que si bien, aquí no dijo cómo estaba la casa, en el próximo se dirá con lujo de detalles… eso espero.

En fin, hoy es 5 de Noviembre, mi lindo aniversario de escritora. Hace tres años que escribo y esto es como un… festejo para mí.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
